Besa principesa
by ruvirasfics
Summary: Krum ha muerto y Hermione lo está pasando fatal... Todo lo que siente en un songfic de varios capítulos. CAP 2 UP! reviews.
1. Losing You

_**¡Hola! Aquí estoy con mi nuevo Fan y de varios capítulos. He hecho un video de la historia y está en inglés. La pueden ver en mi canal de Youtube **__**/ruvirasfilms**_ . Se llama "Losing You Ron Hermione Krum part 1" es la primera parte, aunque haré una segunda.

_**Sí, éste es el fan de canciones que dije. :)**_

_**El fan va más lento que el video, pero disfrútenlo.**_

_**Ruvirasfics

* * *

**__****_

**Besa, principesa**

_**Capítulo 1: Losing You**_

No podía olvidarle. No quería olvidarle. A él no. Hermione lloraba en silencio, su corazón estaba en silencio. Todo el mundo estaba en silencio menos la radio, donde sonaba una canción muggle:

_Yeahhhhh_

_sitting here alone thinking it through trying to convince myself that I'm_

_not losing you,_

_or can't you just forget the things i said_

_I__i was angry at the time but now I cleared my head_

_it was so strong, where did it all go wrong_

Se habían conocido en cuarto año, cuando Dumbledore y compañía habían organizado el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Ése día, Hermione había conocido a su príncipe: fue un flechazo, pero desde el momento en que Víctor Krum puso su candidatura en el cáliz de fuego, los dos supieron que se querían.

_so tell me why,__ I'm swimming against the tide_

_and I'm praying for a lifeline, cos I'm_

_losing you_

_so tell me why, you don't care enough to try_

_are you giving up this fight, I can't stand,_

_wont stand, losing you_

Empezaron a salir y se enamoraron aún más. Mucho más.

Hermione intentaba evitar por todos los medios hablar con Ron, porque sabía que él la quería, o al menos lo hacía el año pasado, cuando le dio ese beso (N/A: Leed mi fan "Lo siento").

Ella sabía que él detestaba Krum, pero tenía que aceptarlo: ella no era su propiedad. Ella tenía que hacer su propia vida.

_You don't have to say a word it__'s in your eyes_

_what can I do to convince you we need more time_

_and I know I may have made a few mistakes_

_but losing you is just too much for me to take_

_it was so strong, where did it all go wrong_

_so tell me why, I'm swimming against the tide_

_and I'm praying for a lifeline, cos I'm_

_losing you_

El baile de Navidad llegó y Krum invitó a su princesa a bailar. Ella se puso rosa para la ocasión y esperaba que él se pusiera azul, pero no, se puso rojo:

-Si te hubieras vestido de azul, serías mi príncipe azul –le dijo ella.

-Si quierres, me voy a cambiarr…

-No hace falta, me gustan más los príncipes rojos.

Bailaron toda la noche, ignorando que Ron los miraba con envidia.

A ella le daba igual. Mientras Víctor la quisiera, todo le daba igual. Hasta el Innombrable.

_You don't have to say a word its in your eyes_

_what can I__ do to convince you we need more time_

_and I know I__ may have made a few mistakes_

_but losing you is just too much for me to take_

_it was so strong, where did it all go wrong_

_so tell me why, I__'m swimming against the tide_

_and I'm praying for a lifeline, cos I'm_

_losing you_

La tercera prueba llegó y Krum estaba demasiado preparado. Lo tenía todo bajo control.

-Que vaya bien –le dijo Hermione antes de que el chico fue hacia el laberinto.

-Lo irá, no te preocupes. Y cuando vuelva, te invitaré a Bulgaria y pasaremos el verano juntos –y le dio un beso dulce.

-Vuelve… -susurró la chica, sabiendo que la prueba en qué él y Harry se enfrentaban era peligrosa.

Pero no volvió y Harry sí. Ella estaba con Ron esperando a que salieran los campeones del laberinto. Harry salió, llevando en brazos un cuerpo muerto. No hacían falta las palabras. Fleur gritó, la gente lloró y Ron cogió a Hermione del brazo, pero no impidió que ésta saltara de las gradas y se abalanzara sobre el cuerpo de su chico.

-Vuelve… vuelve…

Pero él estaba muerto y todas las promesas que le había hecho a la chica se habían ido con su alma.

_So tell me what to say_

_because I need, a chance to change_

_and I wont let you walk away_

_so tell me why, I'm swimming against the tide_

_and I'm praying for a lifeline, cos I'm_

_losing you_

_so tell me why, I'm swimming against the tide_

_and I'm praying for a lifeline, cos I'm_

_losing you_

Aunque ya habían pasado tres meses de ello, Hermione no lo podía superar. Necesitaba ayuda. Pero ni Harry, ni Ginny ni Ron la podían ayudar. No lo soportaba. No soportaba haberlo perdido.

* * *

**_Benne… Aquí el primer capítulo del "Besa principesa". Ya sabréis porque tiene éste nombre ;)_**

**_Espero que os haya gustado y dejad reviews con críticas (o felicitaciones) porque me gusta que la gente opine, para bien o para mal!_**

**_Ruvirasfics_**

**_Pd: La canción es de Busted y ya la utilizé para un fic, pero da igual… _**


	2. By your side

**_Hola, ahí va el capítulo dos._**

**_Canción: By your side- Tokio Hotel._**

**_En éste, Ron intenta ayudar, pero Hermione no se deja… Pobrecilla…_**

* * *

**Capítulo dos: By your side.**

Ron lo estaba pasando fatal. Hermione no comía, no hablaba con ellos para nada… y él sufría por ella. Y sufría porque había visto como se tiraba encima de Krum cuando trajeron su cuerpo. Ron pensaba que aún tenía alguna esperanza después del beso… pero llegó el príncipe Krum… y todo se echó a perder.

No podía más, iba a ayudar a Hermione, tanto si ella lo quería como si no.

Llamó a la puerta, pero nadie respondió. Decidió entrar:

-Hermione…

-¿Qué? –dijo ella, estirada sobre su cama.

-¿Cómo estás? –dijo él, sentándose con ella.

-Bien –mintió.

_no one knows how you feel_

_no one there youd like to see_

_the day was dark and full of pain_

_you write help with your own blood_

_cuz hope is all youve got_

_you open up your eyes but nothings changed_

Ron observó su hermosa cara: aún con ojeras y roja, le parecía la cara más bonita del mundo. Miró la habitación vacía: la radio sonaba, no paraba de sonar.

-¿Canciones muggles? –preguntó.

-Ésta es muy bonita –dijo ella.

-Hermione, sé que querías mucho a Víctor…

-No sabes cuándo –le cortó la castaña.

-Pero creo que deberías rehacer tu vida –finalizó él.

_I dont wanna cause a trouble_

_dont wanna stay too long_

_I just came to say to you_

_Turn around_

_I am here_

_If you want its me youll see_

_dosent count_

_far or near_

_I can hold you when you reach for me_

Hermione empezó de nuevo a llorar. No sabía el porqué, pero lo hizo. Y Ron la miraba aterrorizado: ¿había hecho algo mal?

-Si crees…-empezó ella- si crees que lo olvidaré y empezaré a salir con alguien, vas muy pero que muy mal.

-¿Por qué lo tendría que pensar? –preguntó él, aunque sabía la respuesta.

-Porque el año pasado me diste un beso y ahora te vuelves sensible…

-Oye, escucha, ¿vale? –la tranquilizó Ron- ese beso fue una muestra de cariño.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó la chica, confusa.

-Verás… en cuatro años es normal que se me haya despertado un… digamos… instinto protector por ti.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pues… uf… qué vergüenza… -y Ron lo soltó todo de una tirada: - pues es normal que no quiera verte con chicos que no conozco y que no quiero que te hagan daño. Tampoco quiero que llores por esto, porque sólo te harás daño a tu misma. ¿Entiendes?

_You life is meaningless_

_your diary, full of trash_

_Its so hard to get along with empty hands_

_Youre looking for the rainbow_

_But it died not long ago_

_It tried to shine just for you till the end_

_I dont wanna cause a trouble_

_dont wanna stay too long_

_I just came to say to you_

_I am by your side_

_Just for a little while_

La música sonaba.

-Sólo quiero que sepas que aunque no te lo haya demostrado estos cuatro años, eres mi mejor amiga y puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras. Siempre estaré a tu lado, Hermione. Te quiero, ¿vale? Ginny te quiere, Harry también. Yo seré un hombro al que llorar, si nunca lo necesitas.

-Lo necesito… ahora más que nunca.

_Turn around_

_I am here_

_If you want its me youll see_

_dosent count_

_far or near_

_I can hold you when you reach for me_

_If the world makes you confused_

_and your senses, you seem to lose_

_If the storm dosent wanna leave you (?)_

_and you just dont know what to do_

Y Hermione lloró encima de la cama. Pero no estaba sola, Ron la acompañaba, junto con la música muggle. Y ahora ya no lloraba en silencio, ahora podía llorar tan fuerte como quisiera.

_look around_

_I am here_

_dosent count_

_far or near_

_I am by your side_

_just for a little while_

_well make it if we try_

-Gracias –musitó cuando se tranquilizó.

-Mira a tu alrededor, estoy aquí, da igual si lejos o cerca, estoy a tu lado, puedo cogerte cuando llegues a mí... –tradució Ron. – Adelante, eres fuerte –y salió de la habitación.

-Lo soy –dijo Hermione. - ¿Lo soy?

* * *

**_Bien, ya está el segundo capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado. Ron por ahora es sólo un amigo. A mi no me gusta mucho el capítulo, pero dejad reviews con ideas._**

**_Os dejo,_**

**_ruvirasfics_**


End file.
